Theatre-goers customarily must purchase separate boxes of popcorn or share a single box in a rather awkward and inconvenient manner which necessitates constantly passing the box back and forth between seats or reaching across the companion to take popcorn from the top of the box, when desired. Spillage of popcorn frequently occurs and the operation is somewhat inconvenient.
The objective of this invention is to overcome the above inconvenience by providing a package for popcorn or other loose comestibles which may be shared by two in a theatre or the like, with convenience and without spillage of the product. The arrangement is also more sanitary as each individual user has his or her individual popcorn outlet opening near one end of the package through which the hand of that user may be placed without touching the outlet of the companion user.
Another advantage of the invention is that one party may withdraw popcorn from the package independently of the companion party and without disturbing the companion.
The invention is also characterized by simplicity, economy of manufacture and sturdiness, whereby the package will withstand rather rough handling without collapsing or disintegrating.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.